metin2fandomcom_it-20200215-history
FAQ
FAQ di gioco **** INDICE **** * Prima di cominciare a giocare * Come si inizia a giocare * Protezione & Sicurezza * Domande Generali * Domande sull'Account * Domande sul Gioco * Domande sulle Gilde * Item Shop * Gamepay * Come mandare una mail allo staff * Difesa ed azioni contro il phisihing * Ringraziamenti 1°Parte Salve, prima di cominciare a giocare è importante conoscere le regole del gioco, del forum e i Termini e Condizioni di Utilizzo. Quindi siete invitati a prendere visione dei link sottoriportati: Regolamento di gioco Regolamento del Forum Termini e Condizioni d'utilizzo Il non rispetto delle regole può causare la sospensione dal gioco/forum per un tempo determinato o indeterminato. Thread importanti da leggere: Il chiama e i ban Manutenzione ai server In Metin2 interagirete con tanti altri giocatori, quindi nello stesso momento in cui non rispettate i regolamenti state danneggiando gli altri giocatori. Prima di cominciare a giocare leggete la sezione Protezione & Sicurezza . Buon Gioco 2°Parte Per poter giocare a Metin2 è essenziale: - Scaricare ed installare il client Troverete il client a questo indirizzo: http://www.metin2.it/play_download.php - Installare il client Per installare il client basta effettuare un doppio click sul file scaricato e seguire la installazione guidata. - Registrarsi al gioco/ Creare un account Per registrarsi andate su questo link: http://www.metin2.it/play_register.php Quando vi registrate al gioco dovrete scegliere un account id, una password,ed un indirizzo mail. L'account id sarà il nome che immetterete ogni volta che dovrete fare accesso al gioco. Consigli: * Scegliete come account id un nome di pura fantasia, e fate in modo che tale nome non sia mai uguale al nome del PG (personaggio) che creerete una volta in gioco. * Scegliete come password un termine non esistente nel vocabolario, possibilmente la password deve essere un termine alfanumerico che contiene lettere maiuscole, minuscole, numeri e simboli (ovviamente i simboli devono essere consentiti dal sistema). * Scegliete una mail differente da quella che utilizzate per le chat istantanee. 3°Parte E' buona usanza per tutto ciò che riguarda la creazione di un account di gioco, un account mail o in generale proprio per navigare su internet utilizzare delle precauzioni che rendano il più sicuri possibili i vostri dati. E' importante avere: - un buon antivirus - un account mail scelto con un minimo di accuratezza - utilizzare delle buone password - utilizzare all'occorrenza un software anti spyware - Antivirus: E' la protezione che ogni computer collegato in rete deve assolutamente avere per proteggere i dati presenti sul vostro PC. Nel caso in cui avete già un antivirus installato assicuratevi che gli aggiornamenti automatici della definizione antivirus siano attivi, ed ovviamente assicuratevi che la vostra licenza legata al software non sia scaduta. Nel caso in cui non avete un antivirus sul vostro PC, potete cercare in rete uno tra i tanti antivirus gratuiti ma comunque validi. Per ovvi motivi, in questo thread non si può far riferimento a nessun software ma sicuramente potrete chiedere informazioni a tal proposito nella sezione Pc, Software dove sicuramente utenti più esperti potranno darvi validi consigli. - Account mail e password In un account mail la protezione è affidata alla password d'accesso e alla Domanda/Risposta segreta, che impostate nel momento della creazione dell'account. E' essenziale che entrambe, come si suol dire, siano robuste. Prima di scegliere l'account mail, sarebbe opportuno capire come è protetto il dominio mail nel quale voglio creare l'account. Una verifica banale da fare è quella di verificare il numero di volte che è consentito sbagliare la password (e/o la risposta segreta) prima che l'account vada in protezione (la protezione classica è quella della generazione di un'immagine casuale con una scritta da riportare in un apposito spazio, e che serve a bloccare eventuali software che tentano password in automatico). Quindi un dominio mail abbastanza affidabile è quello che NON permette tentativi (errati) infiniti di accesso. Scelto il nostro dominio mail al momento della registrazione sceglieremo la nostra password. Consigli di base sulla scelta di una password: - NON utilizzare mai la stessa password per troppe cose, nel caso di metin (per esempio) sarebbe opportuno non utilizzare la stessa pwd sia per l'account di gioco che per quello mail. - Scegliere una password robusta. Avere una password robusta non vuol dire necessariamente che questa sia impossibile da ricordare ma è sufficiente utilizzare certi accorgimenti. Utilizzare una parola che non esiste nel vocabolario utilizzando lettere maiuscole, minuscole, numeri e simboli. p.e.: M3gal1C0n - Scegliere una risposta segreta che non ha nulla a che fare con la domanda segreta. p.e.: D: Che lavoro fai? R: M1P1aceTant01lBlu In generale è sconsigliato utilizzare lo stesso indirizzo mail che viene utilizzato per le chat istantanee come msn. Inoltre si sconsigliano, data la vulnerabilità, account mail su hotmail, msn o live. - Anti Spyware Tratto da wikipedia: "Uno spyware è un tipo di software che raccoglie informazioni riguardanti l'attività online di un utente (siti visitati, acquisti eseguiti in rete etc) senza il suo consenso". Possono essere da quasi innocui a molto dannosi. Quindi è opportuno avere un software antispyware installato sul proprio PC per poter effettuare periodicamente una scansione del sistema. Anche in questo caso accertatevi che il programma abbia le definizioni aggiornate prima di effettuare una scansione. Quelli qui elencati sono proprio i consigli di base e le precauzioni basilari prima di avventurarsi in rete. Per aver consigli più dettagliati e dati da persone certamente più esperte basterebbe effettuare un banale ricerca in rete in cui troverete tanti siti che trattano l'argomento sicurezza informatica e protezione dei dati. Altre regole importanti per salvaguardare i propri dati all'interno del gioco. Nella realtà di metin tutte le perdite dati sono causate da 2 fattori: - La furbizia o capacità di raggirare dei ladri di dati - L'inesperienza ed ingenuità di chi dà i propri dati A tal proposito è opportuno stare sempre attenti quando si sta rischiando di dare i propri dati ad un illustre sconosciuto. Volendo dare dei consigli da seguire: - I dati di un account sono personali e voi dovete essere gli unici ad avere i dati necessari per accedere all'account. A tal proposito ricordo che da regolamento è vietato dare i propri dati d'accesso a terzi. - I GM non chiedono MAI e per NESSUN motivo i dati (in particolar modo password e mail) del vostro account. - Se un GM vi contatta accertatevi che sia realmente un GM andando a controllare se il nick è presente in tale lista: Da chi è composto lo staff e come contattarlo e chiedetegli di rendersi visibile davanti a voi in modo che possiate vedere la caratteristica scritta GM dorata sul suo capo, come potete vedere dalla figura seguente: Nel caso in cui veniate contattati da qualcuno che si spaccia per GM fate una segnalazione a http://support.metin2.it - Ulteriori info su come riconoscere un GM le trovate qui: Modifiche ai nomi dei GM - Diffidate e non rispondete MAI a mail che sembrano inviate dallo staff o dalla gameforge. Lo staff risponde alle vostre mail ma non vi contatta mai direttamente. In ogni caso vale il punto sopra citato che lo staff o la gameforge non vi chiederà MAI i dati (in particolar modo password e mail) del vostro account. A tal proposito leggete anche: Mail Richiedenti dati personali - Evitate forum alternativi, che promettono trucchi per migliorare il vostro PG ( con yang, monete del drago, exp, velocità, forza, vita infinita). Evitateli anche se apparentemente l'interfaccia grafica è uguale a quella del sito di metin2. L'unico sito ufficiale è www.metin2.it tutti gli altri sono raggiri fatti ad hoc per rubare account. Allo stesso modo l'unico forum ufficiale è http://board.metin2.it 4° Parte **** DOMANDE GENERALI **** - Metin2 è un gioco gratuito? La sottoscrizione al gioco è assolutamente gratuita. Per maggiori dettagli leggete anche qui: Metin2.it - Gioco gratuito L'utilizzo dell' Item Shop è a discrezione degli utenti - Cosa è lo staff e da chi è composto? Da chi è composto lo staff e come contattarlo - Chi sono i GM e cosa fanno? I GM non sono personaggi giocanti. La loro funzione è quella di aiutare l'utenza e far rispettare le regole. Da ciò segue che un GM non ha un livello, non fa esperienza, non ha items o soldi da potervi dare. I GM non possono commerciare, quindi oltre a non poter darvi qualcosa non possono neanche accettarli. Non possono aggiungervi tra la lista amici. Quando li vedete in piazza non sono li per farsi vedere ma per rispondere in modo diretto agli utenti che hanno problemi. Scrivetegli in un italiano leggibile e una frase per riga. Vista la mole di PM (personal message - bustine) abbiate pazienza per la risposta. Logicamente domande tipo "che livello sei?", "Dove si droppa la tale arma?" passano in secondo piano se non scartate a priori. Qualora i GM sono presenti in gioco è possibile mandare lo un PM, nel caso in cui non siete di fronte al GM e gli mandate un PM accertatevi di aver scritto correttamente il nome del GM. Ovviamente riceverete risposta solo nel caso in cui il GM è online. I GM non sono i programmatori o i creatori del gioco ma cercano di garantire il corretto funzionamento di gioco, facendo rispettare il regolamento, mantenendo l'ordine, segnalando bug, e interfacciandosi con i giocatori per problemi che si possono riscontrare in gioco. - Posso aderire allo staff? Richieste Adesioni allo Staff di Metin2.IT Perchè è importante avviare del tutto metin2 dopo l'aggiornamento del client? Il client di metin2 dopo ogni riavvio del server controlla che tutti i file presenti sul proprio computer corrispondano a quelli più aggiornati presenti sui server della GameForge ma, alla fine del processo di controllo e a prescindere che ci siano aggiornamenti o meno, non modifica l'elenco dei file da controllare al riavvio successivo del client e lo fa solo quando il client (o il game se avviato) viene chiuso. In pratica, dopo un aggiornamento, se avviamo un primo client questo scaricherà gli aggiornamenti ma, se subito dopo ne apriamo altri 10 ognuno di questi scaricherà e tenterà di installare gli stessi aggiornamenti che già son stati scaricati. Questa cosa può portare ad errori di sovrascrittura o di salvataggio dei file di gioco (non necessariamente quelli scaricati) portando così al verificarsi degli errori più comuni in cui ci si imbatte (punti interrogativi, errori di grafica, etc). Per evitare quindi l'insorgere di questi errori e/o malfunzionamenti del gioco è buona cosa, alla fine di un aggiornamento e anche se è stato aggiornato un singolo file di poci kb, chiudere totalmente il client e riavviarlo, a questo punto potete avviare tutte le sessioni di gioco che il nostro computer regge. Se ci si dimentica di eseguire questa operazione e si incorre in errori del gioco è buona cosa reinstallare il gioco stesso cancellando completamente la precedente installazione che in genere si trova nella cartella X:\Programmi\Metin2_Italiano e, se lo si possiede o si è in grado di farlo, pulire il registro di sistema (manualmente o con uno dei tanti programmi in commercio/free) - Il client non mi effetta correttamente l'update, cosa posso fare? - quando avvio il client ricevo un errore ti tipo numerico, cosa posso fare? Potrebbe essere un sovracarico dei server, quindi è opportuno aver pazienza e riprovare. Ci vuole a volte parecchio tempo , ma l' autodiagnosi del lato client, a meno di non essere corrotta, risolve il problema. Altrimenti ci sono tread appositi per il download delle parti o i file mancanti che trovi qui --> IMPORTANT: Tutti i file patch da scaricare! Solitamente la procedura per la sostituzione dei file e' la stessa, ed è di questo tipo: Citato =>Provando e riprovando mi sono accorto che c'era un file (durante l'autopatch) che nn scaricava mai al 100% ma si fermava al 40% o 60%. Il file in questione è: "locale_it.epk" (come aveva anche indicato NatureX). Allora: Sono andato su=IMPORTANT: Tutti i file patch da scaricare! (come già indicato da altri) =>Invece di scaricare l'ultimo aggiornamento, sono andato su= "FILES SINGOLI DISPONIBLILI QUI (Aggiornato al 15/02/08 )" =>La pagina presenta diverse cartelle, io ho clikkato su "pack" e ho scaricato "locale_it.zip". =>Ho estratto l'archivio sul desktop e copiato i file contenuti al suo interno nella cartella "pack" di metin2 (confermando ovviamente alla richiesta di sostituire dei file già presenti XDXD) =>Infine, invece di clikkare su "metin2.exe", ho fatto partire il gioco da "PatchUpdater.exe". Si è avviata l'autopatch solita, ha finalmente scaricato al 100% "locale_it.epk" e metin è partito!! =>Dopo questo procedimento tt è tornato alla normalità e posso avviare il gioco anche da "metin2.exe" Se non te la senti di fare questa operazione, se il problema persiste, reinstalla la parte client di metin2. che trovi qui---> http://www.metin2.it/play_download.php - Quando provo ad avviare il gioco ricevo il messaggio di errore: "patchserverlist transfer failed (errorcode=SRF2)", cosa posso fare? Controllate se il vostro browser internet (Internet Explorer, Firefox, etc..) è settato in modalità non in linea. Se è così settatelo in linea e provate ad avviare il gioco. Se il problema persiste provate a riavviare il sistema operativo. Se anche in questo modo non si dovesse risolvere il problema contattate lo staff di gioco. - Quando provo ad avviare il gioco ricevo il messaggio di errore: "LOGIN_FAILURE_WEB_BLOCK", cosa posso fare? Tale errore sembrerebbe causato da un pacchetto danneggiato all'interno del client. Per risolvere dovete rimuovere prima la vecchia versione e installare nuovamente il client. - Come faccio a fare una segnalazione allo staff? Puoi fare una segnalazione allo staff inviando un ticker al support http://support.metin2.it Per migliorare l'efficienza e la velocità della risposta vi invitiamo a: . Utilizzare un oggetto del ticket chiaro che faccia già comprendere il problema . Scrivere dall'indirizzo mail associato al vostro account. . Specificare il vostro account ID (NON inviate mai e per nessun motivo password). - Perchè ogni martedì è importante fare logout intorno alle 9.30? Manutenzione ai server - Dopo il reload di martedì mi è sparito un certo item, posso essere rimborsato? Come potete leggere nel seguente thread: Manutenzione ai server e come specificato nei T&C che avete sottoscritto al momento della registrazione al gioco, NON sono previsti rimborsi di alcun tipo. - Cosa è un bug ed il bug-using? Un bug è un difetto software, che causa un funzionamento non corretto del programma. Metin2 essendo un gioco relativamente giovane presenta alcuni bug. Ogni bug o malfunzionamento del gioco deve essere fatto presente allo staff di gioco mandando un ticket all'indirizzo http://support.metin2.it . L'utilizzo volontario di un bug con il fine di avvantaggiarsi in gioco è punibile con un ban permanente per bug-using. - Cos'è un bot e il bot-using? Nel caso di Metin2 viene considerato come bot qualsiasi automatismo che consente al giocatore di svolgere delle azioni senza nessuna interazione diretta col gioco stesso. Per eventuali chiarimenti potete rivolgervi allo staff. Inoltre, colgo l'occasione per ricordare che i software o script che compiono azioni ripetute (un esempio potrebbe essere un banalissimo script che simula la digitazione ripetuta di un tasto) sono una delle cause del rallentamento o del lag di un server, e questa cosa vale per metin2 come per qualsiasi server indipendentemente dalle "potenza dello stesso". - Ma il gioco è completo? No, il gioco non è ancora completo. Al contrario subisce continui aggiornamenti, miglioramenti ed espansioni. - Esistono delle guide fatte da utenti esperti? Sezione Guide **** DOMANDE SULL'ACCOUNT **** 5° Parte - Vorrei cambiare l'indirizzo mail associato al mio account, come posso fare? leggi qui: Gestione Account - Vorrei cambiare la password del mio account, come posso fare? leggi qui: Recupero Password Account/Magazzino - Ho dimenticato la password dell'account, posso recuperarla? leggi qui: Recupero Password Account/Magazzino - Ho dimenticato la password di magazzino, posso recuperarla? leggi qui: Recupero Password Account/Magazzino - Con lo stesso account possiamo giocare io ed un mio amico/sorella/fratello/cugino/pesciolino rosso/ecc.. ? Come da regolamento l'account e i dati dell'account sono strettamente personali e l'unico responsabile dell'account è il proprietario dell'indirizzo mail associato all'account. - Provo a loggare con il mio account sul server ma mi appare la scritta Sei pregato di scegliere un altro server, cosa significa? Vuol dire che con l'account provate ad accedere ad un server che ha le iscrizioni chiuse. Tale problema si presenta solo con gli account creati successivamente alla chiusura delle iscrizioni del server specificato. Attualmente le iscrizioni sono chiuse sui server Omega e Revenge. - Posso avere più di un account? (E' consentito il multiaccount in metin2 ?) Si, si possono avere tutti gli account che si desiderano e si può loggare più di un account contemporaneamente. E' ovviamente regola di buon senso non eccedere. Ricordo, comunque, che il multiaccount è severamente vietato sul forum. - Il mio account risulta bloccato. Perchè? Cosa posso fare? I motivi per cui un account può essere bloccato sono 2: * L'account è stato bannato dai GM. Quindi controllare l'indirizzo mail associato all'account in cui troverete una mail in cui è riportato il motivo del ban e la durata dello stesso. Per ulteriori chiarimenti potete scrivere una mail allo staff, come riportato in questo link: Come mandare una mail allo staff * L'account viene bloccato da gamepay a causa di una transazione non andata a buon fine dopo l'acquisto di Monete del Drago. In questo caso potete mandare una mail/PM allo staff per accertarvi che non si tratti di un ban effettuato dai GM, una volta ricevuta la conferma potete far riferimento al seguente link: Gamepay 6° Parte **** DOMANDE DI GIOCO **** - Esiste una storia in Metin2? http://www.metin2.it/main/thegame - Quale differenza c'è tra i vari Imperi/Regni? http://www.metin2.it/main/empires - Quali sono i personaggi cui posso giocare? http://www.metin2.it/main/characterclasses - Come creo il mio personaggio? http://www.metin2.it/main/tutorials - Come si inizia a giocare? http://www.metin2.it/main/tutorials - Il mio personaggio è un Guerriero/Shamano/Sura/Ninja mi date qualche consiglio? Puoi chiedere e trovare utili consigli sul tuo personaggio qui: Guerriero, Shamana, Sura o Ninja - Ho creato un nuovo pg ma non mi fa aprire il magazzino, perchè? Per ogni account esiste un'unica password di magazzino che è quella settata da voi con il primo PG che avete creato oppure è quella di default ( 000000 ). Tutti gli altri PG che creerete sullo stesso account accederanno al magazzino utilizzando la stessa password che avete scelto con il primo PG. - Ho appena fatto il livello e non mi ha dato la quest di caccia, perchè? Quando si passa di livello grazie all'esperienza ottenuta da una quest può succedere che non vi apparirà immediatamente il papiro relativo alla quest di caccia del livello, ma la quest di caccia vi verrà attivata dopo una certa quantità d'esperienza del nuovo livello (in genere tale quantità è superiore al 25%) - Non mi vengono scalati i mob della missione di caccia, perchè? Ricordarsi sempre di aprire la pergamena relativa alla missione di caccia prima di cominciare a killare i mob. Controllare se non si hanno altre quest attive in cui sono implicati gli stessi mob della missione di caccia, in tal caso prima finite la quest e poi riprovate a killare i mob relativi alla missione di caccia. Se il problema persiste contatta lo staff di gioco. - Mentre che ci stavamo sposando è crashato il gioco, la vecchietta ha preso i soldi, le fedi non funzionano, non visualizziamo l'icona del cuore in alto a sinistra. Cosa possiamo fare? Fate riferimento ai seguenti link: TUTTI I SERVER - Segnalazioni Matrimoni Impossibili {Buggati} - Posso incantare un item in cambio di yang o items? Posso farmi ricaricare di Monete del Drago in cambio di yang o items? No, non è possibile. Leggete anche qui: Tentativi di truffa tramite monete del drago - In gioco, come posso comunicare con gli altri giocatori? Esistono 4 tipi di chat/canali di comunicazione: Si ricorda che qualsiasi tipo di chat si usi bisogna mantenere un linguaggio consono ed in linea con il regolamento di gioco. Cliccando sul tasto invio in basso vi apparirà l'apposito riquadro per scrivere i vostri messaggi. * Chat pubblica: quello che scrivete viene visualizzato da tutti quelli che sono nelle vostre vicinanze. * Chiama: trovate sotto una descrizione più dettagliata. * Chat di gilda: Anteponendo a quello che volete scrivere il carattere % manderete un messaggio (in giallo) leggibile da tutti i componenti della vostra gilda. * Messaggio di gruppo/party: Se giocate in party con altri giocatori potete mandare messaggi leggibili solo dai partecipanti al party. Per far ciò dovete anteporre a ciò che volete scrivere il simbolo # * Messaggio privato: è una finestralla privata tra voi ed un altro giocatore. Per aprirla potete selezionare con il tasto destro sul giocatore e nel menù che vi appare in alto scegliete "Chat privata". - Cosa è il chiama? Il chiama è la chat di gioco in real time. Per utilizzarla occorre essere almeno di livello 15 e anteporre il ! alla frase che si vuole inviare. E' possibile leggere i messaggi in chiama solo dei PG appartenenti allo stesso regno. I GM al contrario degli utenti leggono contemporaneamente il chiama di tutti i regni. Tale mezzo che in principio aveva il solo scopo di chiamare i GM (appunto il nome chiama) è stato lasciato in seguito libero per permettere all'utenza di scambiare informazioni tra loro. Il chiama non è un mezzo di spam ed un uso improprio di tale strumento di gioco può portare ad un ban temporaneo o permanente. per ulteriori informazioni leggete anche il seguente thread: Il chiama e i ban - Quali sono i tipi di commercio? Il gioco regola due tipi di commercio. Quella tramite fagotto dove esponete il prodotto e la cifra che desiderate ottenere e quella diretta e a breve durata tramite finestra di commercio. Per questa ultima una volta che entrambe le parti premono il tasto accetta il rapporto si considera concluso. Prendetevi tutto il tempo per verificare che le condizioni pattuite, sia in termini di oggetti che di soldi, siano rispettate prima di premere il tasto. Altre tipi di commercio non sono regolamentati. Segue che se prestate qualcosa a un vostro amico, se date un oggetto o date soldi per un evento futuro o prossimo come farsi expare, aiutare per una missione, ecc... è a vostro rischio e pericolo in quanto non previsto dal gioco. Nel Forum è possibile trovare per ogni server delle sezioni di commercio con lo scopo di facilitare il dialogo tra di voi. Il non rispetto della eventuale asta non ha ripercussione sul gioco. - Dove posso aprire un fagotto/ fare negozio? Il fagotto e quindi il negozio è possibile aprirlo solo in piazza ovvero nella zona dove non si può esser attaccati ovvero dove ci sono le mattonelle. E' possibile aprire il negozio fuori piazza solo per transazioni veloci, pochi secondi. Meglio se date indicazione sul titolo del negozio tipo "Un attimo e chiudo", "Pochi secondi", "Scambio con ..." - Fino a quale quantità di yang si può commerciare? La finestra di commercio riesce a gestire fino ad un massimo di 9.999.999 yang, nel caso in cui si dovesse mettere una cifra superiore a questa l'ultimo numero verrebbe rimosso dal sistema. Quindi per esempio se provo a mettere sulla finestra di commercio 15.000.000 in realtà sulla finestra di commercio mi appariranno solo 1.500.000. Di conseguenza se volete vendere un item per una cifra di yang superiore a 9.999.999 dovete utilizzare il fagotto per aprire un Negozio. Nel caso di transazioni veloci, per vendite come quella sopracitata, è consentito aprire per pochi secondi il negozio fuori piazza. E' possibile utilizzare nel commercio al posto dei soldi i lingotti reperibili al magazziniere. Questo ultimo applica una tassa al momento della conversione da lingotti a soldi. 7° Parte **** DOMANDE SULLE GILDE **** - Da che livello posso fondare una gilda? Per poter fondare una gilda bisogna avere almeno il livello 40. - Sono Capo Gilda e vorrei uscire dalla gilda per il motivo ... Posso cedere i poteri di Capo Gilda/Fondatore ad un altro gildato? Si, è possibile tramite un anello acquistabile all'item-shop. L'anello in questione si chiama "Anello del Successore". - Non riceviamo nessuna ricompensa, anche se vinciamo le guerre contro altre gilde. Perchè? A differenza di qualche mese fa, ora non si riceve più nessuna ricompensa in seguito alla vittoria di una guerra tra gilde. Questo non è un bug, ma una modifica (voluta) del gioco. - Non ho giocato per un po' di tempo ed ora ho visto che la mia gilda non ha più il terreno, perchè? Vi invitiamo alla lettura del seguente thread: Informazioni per le gilde Se il vostro problema non rientra in questo caso contattate lo staff di gioco spiegando dettagliatamente il vostro problema. - Posso inserire uno stemma personalizzato alla gilda, o devo utilizzare quelli predefiniti? Si può utilizzare un qualunque stemma personalizzato. Tale stemma, ovviamente, deve contenere simboli, immagini o scritte consone e non di dubbio gusto nel pieno rispetto del regolamento di gioco. Le dimensioni corrette per creare lo stemma di gilda sono: 16x12 pixel con un peso limite di 10kb. 8° Parte Per poter gestire i dati relativi al vostro account dovete recarvi sul sito: www.metin2.it e fare accesso con i vostri dati d'accesso. N.B.: Si devono inserire i dati d'accesso che si usano per il gioco e NON per il forum. A questo punto in alto al centro della pagina vedrete il link Dati d'accesso Dopo che avete cliccato sul link vi appare una pagina con i dati principali del vostro account, ovvero il vostro account ID e la mail alla quale è associato l'account. Sotto vi apparirà il seguente menù: Cliccando su modifica password avrete la possibilità di cambiare la password di accesso al gioco (quindi anche al sito) nel form che visualizzerete dovrete immettere la password attuale (vecchia password) e per 2 volte la nuova password che volete settare. Cliccando su magazziniere e successivamanete su invia, riceverete sulla casella di posta elettronica associata al vostro account una mail contenente la password di magazzino che avete impostato su ogni server. Sempre dal menù cliccando su Modifica E-mail potrete modificare l'indirizzo mail associato all'account. Ricordo che è fondamentale nonchè obbligatorio utilizzare un indirizzo mail valido sia perchè sarà l'account mail in cui riceverete eventuali dati del vostro account (per esempio la password) sia perchè sarà la mail che dovete utilizzare per contattare lo staff. Nel form dovrete inserire per 2 volte il nuovo indirizzo mail che volete associare all'account. Fatto ciò cliccate sul bottone Modifica E-mail e visualizzerete la seguente pagina: A questo punto riceverete 2 e-mail: - una sul vecchio indirizzo mail che vi informa che l'indirizzo mail associato all'account è stato modificato, ed in cui c'è un link da cliccare per avviare la procedura di cambio mail. Non avviate la procedura se non siete certi di avere inserito correttamente il nuovo indirizzo mail. Dopo aver cliccato sul link, nell'opzione per modificare la mail avrete il seguente risultato In cui visualizzate la data in cui il cambio mail sarà terminato. Inoltre c'è anche un pulsante che vi permette di annullare il cambio mail. N.B.: Dovrebbe essere buona norma per ogni utente fare periodicamente accesso (almeno una volta a settimana) sia all'account mail associato all'account sia al menù dati presente sul sito. Questo vi permette - Di verificare che nessuno abbia modificato i vostri account - Di evitare che l'indirizzo mail si cancelli (ricordo che molti indirizzi mail gratuiti dopo 60 giorni di inattività, ovvero nessun login, scadono e si cancellano). Nel caso in cui smarriate la password dell'account i passi da seguire per effettuare il recupero sono i seguenti: - Accedete al sito www.metin2.it - Cliccate sul link Password dimenticata? Visualizzerete il seguente form: In cui dovrete inserire il vostro account ID (ID dell'account di gioco, NON quello del forum e NON il nome de PG) e l'indirizzo mail associato all'account. Riceverete una mail con la nuova password impostata dal sistema. 9° Parte ITEM SHOP L'item shop è un negozio virtuale presente sul sito www.metin2.it facendo accesso al sito con i dati del vostro account di gioco. cliccando sul linka destra: All'interno dell'Item Shop potete acquistare item per migliorare il vostro giocare ed il vostro PG. Gli acquisti all'Item Shop vengono effettuati attraverso le Monete del Drago che sono crediti virtuali che potete ricaricare, via gamepay, attraverso: carta di credito, telefono fisso, telefono mobile, PayPal, SMS (attualmente solo dall'operatore Vodafone), ed altre soluzioni. A seconda del tipo di pagamento selezionato potrete scegliere il numero di Monete del Drago da ricaricare, a seconda delle proprie preferenze e possibilità. La ricarica delle Monete del Drago è un pagamento on-line, quindi si consiglia sempre la presenza di un adulto (genitori e/o tutori) prima di effettuare una transazione. Ogni item presente nell'Item Shop ha una descrizione in cui viene spiegata l'utilità dell'item. Una volta acquistato l'item si deve far attenzione a scegliere il server per il quale si vuol fare l'acquisto. Una volta effettuato l'acquisto basta recarvi dal magazziniere, scegliendo l'opzione "Magazzino Item Shop", accedere con la vostra password del magazzino e recuperare l'item. N.B.: E' altamente consigliato, in seguito ad un acquisto Item Shop, recuperare l'item dal magazzino Item Shop e spostarlo sul vostro magazzino di gioco. Può succedere che gli item che vengano lasciati nel magazzino item-shop dopo qualche giorno dall'acquisto non siano più visibili, in questo caso accorre aspettare il riavvio del martedì in seguito al quale gli item saranno nuovamente visibili. Problemi con la ricarica: Se per esempio non vi vengono accreditate le Monete del Drago allora dovete far riferimento alla Gamepay. Per ulteriori info potete leggere qui: Contattare Gamepay Ricarica da telefono mobile (Cellulare): Quando effettuate la ricarica da telefono cellulare oltre a pagare il costo della ricarica item shop pagate anche il costo della chiamata che varia a seconda dell'operatore. Quindi è opportuno accertarsi di aver credito sufficiente. p.e.: Se voglio effettuare una ricarica di 90 Monete del Drago mi verranno addebitati sulla scheda 8 € + il costo della chiamata. Ricarica da Telefono Fisso/mobile: Scegliete la quantità da caricare, visualizzerete sul browser il numero di telefono da comporre, seguite la voce guidata e avviate la transazione. Durante questo tipo di ricarica sentirete sul telefono una musica che dura per l'intero periodo della transazione, allo stesso tempo vedrete sullo schermo/browser una barra di avanzamento (simile ad una barra di download). N.B.: Se la chiamata cade prima che la barra sia arrivata al 100% dovrete ricomporre il numero effettuato in precedenza e la transazione riprenderà da dove si era interrotta. Quando effettuate questo tipo di ricarica NON fidatevi solo della barra di avanzamento del browser in quanto può succedere che la barra aumenti anche se la telefonata è caduta e questo porterebbe a fallire la transazione. E' opportuno che durante questa ricarica oltre alla barra di avanzamento fate attenzione ad ascoltare anche al telefono in modo da rendervi conto se la chiamata è caduta prima della fine della transazione per richiamare il numero. Descrizione più accurata relativa ad alcuni item: - Non tutti gli item li trovate nel magazzino Item Shop: Alcuni Item come: Anello dell'esperienza Guanti del ladro Terza Mano Medaglia della Fortuna Libro della pesca Piuma degli innamorati Li troverete sotto forma di icona in alto a sinistra della schermata di gioco. Inoltre passando il puntatore di gioco sull'icona potrete visualizzare le caratteristiche dell'item e la durata rimanente. - Forziere del Magazzino Tale item come da descrizione vi triplica lo spazio in magazzino. Quando questo item scade non avrete più accesso agli item posizionati nello spazio aggiuntivo. Ovviamente NON avete perso i vostri item ma vi basterà riacquistare il Forziere del Magazzino per aumentare la capienza e visualizzare nuovamente gli item che erano rimasti bloccati. Quindi è altamente consigliato far particolare attenzione alla scadenza di tale item per svuotare la parte aggiuntiva prima della scadenza dello spazio bonus, a meno che non si ha intenzione e possibilità di rinnovarlo. - Item con durata espressa in giorni effettivi Tale descrizione presente nell'item indica che il tempo di durata dell'item trascorre indipendentemente che vuoi utilizziate o meno l'item ed indipendentemente dal fatto che giochiate o meno. A parte gli item già elencati, c'è da prestar maggior attenzione a: Sacca di seta Anello delle lingue Questi 2 item possono essere usati all'occorrenza in quanto sono item che vengono prelevati dal magazzino item shop, ma indipendentemente dall'uso che se ne fa il tempo rimanente d'utilizzo va diminuendo. N.B.:Il tempo comincia a trascorrere dall'acquisto anche se l'item è ancora all'interno del magazzino item shop. - Tintura dei Regni Per utilizzarla accertarsi di avere 500.000 yang, accertarsi che tutti i PG dell'account siano senza gilda, accertarsi che nessun PG dell'account sia sposato. Tale item può essere usato 1 sola volta per PG ed ha effetto su tutto l'account. Quindi se l'avete usato la prima volta con il primo PG, lo potrete riutilizzare con il secondo PG ... e così via. - Ridistribuzione delle Abilità Vi permette di ridistribuire i punti abilità relativa ad una sola abilità. Se viene utilizzato su un'abilità che è già a M (Maestro) questa pergamena vi permetterà di ridistribuire 17 punti indipendentemente dal numero di punti utilizzati per Maestrare l'abilità. 10° Parte GAMEPAY Nel caso in cui abbiate problemi con le ricarica delle Monete del Drago dovete contattare il supporto gamepay al seguente link: https://support.gamepay.de/ dopo aver fatto accesso al sito cliccate sul link Contatta il supporto presente nel menù di sinistra. Scegliete ora dal menù a tendina: lingua: Italian gioco: Metin2 Scelte questi 2 valori vi si aprirà il form completo per segnalare il vostro problema a gamepay: Indirizzo mail: qui inserite l'indirizzo mail associato all'account che volevate ricaricare Loginname: qui inserite l'ID del vostro account di gioco Quale modalità di sottoscrizione hai scelto? : qui inserite come avete effettuato il pagamento A seconda del tipo di pagamento inserite i dati richiesti. Come oggetto, dal menù a tendina scegliete: Problemi di sottoscrizione Nello spazio vuoto dovete descrivere il vostro problema in inglese o italiano. Esempio: Citato Hello, Game: Metin2.it Account ID: "inserisci l'ID del tuo account di gioco" in date "inserisci la data in cui hai fatto la ricarica" I refilled my account of "inserisci qui la quote in euro spesa" € using "metti il tipo di pagamento phone, Telephone, Credit card, SMS, Paypal". After the transaction I lost my money but I didn't receive the virtual credit (monete del drago) on my account. Could you investigate? Regards Volendo fare l'esempio della ricarica di 90 Monete del drago tramite cellulare fatta il 26/06/2008, il messaggio sarà di questo tipo: Citato Hello, Game: Metin2.it Account ID: IDArth3k in date 26/06/2008 I refilled my account of 8 € using Mobile phone. After the transaction I lost my money but I didn't receive the virtual credit (90 monete del drago) on my account. Could you investigate? Regards A questo punto attendete la risposta di gamepay sulla vostra casella e-mail. 11° Parte Come mandare una mail allo staff Gli utenti possono contattare lo staff all'indirizzo web: http://support.metin2.it * Il ticket deve essere inviata dall'indirizzo mail associato al proprio account di gioco. * I tickets che non vengono inviate dall'indirizzo mail associato all'account di gioco potrebbero essere cestinate. * Lo staff risponde soltanto ai diretti interessati, quindi non inviate ticket riguardanti problemi di altri giocatori in quanto non riceverete alcuna risposta. * Se non ricevete nessuna risposta entro 48h, controllate se l'indirizzo dal quale avete mandato il ticket era corretto, e inviate nuovamente il ticket oppure contattate tramite PM sul forum un GA informandolo della mancata risposta. Per accelerare i tempi di risposta da parte dello staff è importante seguire le "regole" sopra citate e scrivere mail comprensibili con tutti i dati necessari per effettuare dei controlli. Prototipi di mail: Qui vengono riportati degli esempi di mail da poter mandare allo staff. Ovviamente dovete sostituire ai ... i dati necessari e una buona descrizione chiara e in italiano comprensibile. Segnalazione presunto cheater/falso GM/presunto ladro account/altro *Oggetto: Segnalazione cheater/falso GM/presunto ladro account/altro *Corpo della mail: *Il mio account ID è: ... *Nick del presunto cheater/falso GM/presunto ladro account: ... *Server: ... *Descrizione: ... Segnalazione BUG *Oggetto: Segnalazione BUG *Corpo della mail: *Il mio account ID è: ... *Nick del mio PG in cui si è verificato il BUG: ... *Server: ... *Descrizione del BUG: ... Problema di gioco *Oggetto: Problema di gioco *Corpo della mail: *Il mio account ID è: ... *Nick del mio PG in cui si è verificato il problema: ... *Server: ... *Descrizione del problema: .... (se è il caso riportate la missione in cui riscontrate il problema, elencate le missioni che avete in sospeso.) Account Bloccato *Oggetto: Account bloccato *Corpo della mail: *Il mio account ID è: ... *Server: ... *Descrizione ... (descrivere l'errore che visualizzate al momento del login) Furto Account *Oggetto: Furto Account *Corpo della mail: *Il mio account ID è: ... *PG principale dell'account: ... *Server: ... *L'account è stato recuperato? ... (si o no) *Ho subito anche il furto dell'account mail associato all'account di gioco? .... (si o no) *Descrizione ... (descrivere quando è presumibilmente avvenuto il furto, gli oggetti che sono stati sottratti, eventuali sospetti) Informazioni generali *Oggetto: Informazioni generali *Corpo della mail: *Il mio account ID è: ... *Server in cui gioco: ... *Descrizione: ... 12° Parte Difesa ed azione contro il phishing Siete stati derubati? Ecco cosa potete fare. In aggiunta a quanto già detto da Arth3k nelle FaQ di Gioco, più precisamente nel paragrafo riguardante la Protezione & Sicurezza del vostro account, vi vorrei mettere a conoscenza delle varie metodologie per segnalare agli enti gestori competenti i siti ruba account, le mail truffa e tutti i vari episodi di phishing. I tentativi di truffa possono avvenire in diversi modi: * Sono capitato in un sito web identico all'originale. Come riconoscerlo? Consultate la vostra barra degli indirizzi e controllate che l'indirizzo sia realmente . Solo questo è l'originale. Esattamente potrete notare che al passaggio del mouse sul link, nella barra in basso appare il reale indirizzo web. Ho aperto la pagina web cosa posso fare? Se ancora non hai inserito nessun dato personale non sei a rischio, ma la pagina potrebbe contenere dei key-logger che salvano i tuoi dati per poi essere inviati a terzi. Sarebbe opportuno fare una scansione con un buon antivirus/antimalware alcuni sono presenti in rete gratuitamente {Avast - Kaspersky - SpyBot S&D - Ad-Aware } Tutti questi antivirus devono essere sempre tenuti rigorosamente aggiornati. A chi posso segnalare la pagina web? Esiste una funzione integrata nel tuo browser che ti permette di fare questo automaticamente. Se usi firefox basterà cliccare su "Segnala un sito contraffatto" e compilare le due domande> Se usi Internet Explorer, facendo doppio click sul riquadro alla sinistra dell'icona blu apparirà questo menù in cui dovrete cliccare "Segnala il sito web": p.s. : ricordate di tenere sempre attiva la funzione di "Controllo automatico sito web..." Chi crea questi siti corre qualche rischio legale? Certamente, ma come tutte le disavventure devono essere segnalate alle persone competenti. Chi si occupa di ciò è la Polizia Postale, tutti possiamo accedere al loro SitoWeb {ClickMe} per effettuare le nostre segnalazioni e denunce. Entrati su questo sito potrete procedere a fare le dovute segnalazioni. * Ho trovato un sito web ruba account su altervista posso fare qualcosa? Oltre alle precedenti segnalazioni potete segnalare alla casa fornitrice del servizio il sito ruba account. Dal sito web pagina contatti Citato - Abusi: Per segnalare violazioni del regolamento della comunità e abusi nell'uso dei servizi puoi scrivere a abuse@alte.rvista.it (togli puntino) Prima di inoltrare qualsiasi segnalazione ricorda che: 1) L'Abuse opera senza alcuna garanzia di efficienza per garantire che i servizi offerti non siano utilizzati in modo improprio, non sostituisce in alcun modo l'operato delle pubbliche Autorità ma eventualmente vi si affianca e non può essere utilizzato per dirimere controversie che possono essere affrontate opportunamente solo in sede giudiziaria. 2) Le segnalazioni devono essere il più possibile dettagliate, segnalazioni incomplete o mancanti di elementi non potranno essere considerate. 3) La maggior parte dei contenziosi si risolve contattando direttamente i gestori dei siti web interessati, usando i contatti pubblicati all'interno dei siti stessi o il link proposto sopra. * Ho ricevuto una mail falsa simile alle pagine di Metin2.it Come riconoscerle? I link presenti nelle mail non porteranno al sito originale, che ricordo è www.metin2.it. Per controllare questo basterà passare il mouse sopra il link e controllare che link esce visualizzato. Se notate parti del link con alterv.ista o altri siti anomali sarà sicuramente una mail falsa. A chi posso comunicarlo dello staff? Inoltra la mail al supporto http://support.metin2.it specificando nell'oggetto "Possibile email falsa" così si potrà prendere i dovuti accorgimenti per mettere in guardia il resto della community. Ho aperto la mail sono a rischio? Se ancora non hai inserito nessun dato personale non sei a rischio, ma la mail potrebbe contenere dei key-logger che salvano i tuoi dati per poi essere inviati a terzi. Sarebbe opportuno fare una scansione con un buon antivirus/antimalware alcuni sono presenti in rete gratuitamente {Avast - Kaspersky - SpyBot S&D - Ad-Aware } Esiste un organo competente che controlla questa mail? Si, è l'Anti-Pishing Italia che controlla tutte i più comuni sistemi di frode della rete. Potete inoltrare pure a loro una copia della mail, specificando nel testo di cosa si tratta. L'indirizzo è: segnalazioni@anti-phishing.it Chi crea questi mail corre qualche rischio legale? Si! Chi si occupa di ciò è sempre la Polizia Postale raggiungibile presso il SitoWeb {ClickMe} o i commissariati provinciali. Ricordate sempre: Lo staff non manda mai mail prima di essere contattati dagli utenti. Tutte le mail false conosciute al momento vengono postate in questo thread: Mail Richiedenti dati personali. Ricordate che lo staff non vi chiederà mai la password dei vostri account. Finirò il post quando avrò tempo xD Category:Regolamento